Let's Talk About The Hornbills and The Beetles
by shadow101202
Summary: Just when Kovu was going to confess to Kiara, Simba pulled him aside to go for a walk... and a 'talk'. What might that 'talk' been about I wonder? KovuXSimba


This fic request is brought to you by: DarkAngel048

For **disclaimer **see my profile: **shadow101202**

* * *

Let's Talk About The Hornbills and The Beetles:

A Reference to The Birds and The Bees

**Chapter Warnings: Furry MaleXMale Sex**

* * *

"So, um, what did you want to talk about Simba?" Kovu questioned the older lion king as they walked along a path that was laden with green and untouched by the fire that had occurred only days before.

"Well Kovu, there are certain... responsibilities that come with being an adolescent male lion," Simba smiled as he looked forward, out over his kingdom.

"Responsibilities?" asked the adolescent in question. Simba smiled, he remembered how strange it had been when Pumbaa and Timon had given him this talk. They had been all over the place with a wide variety of subjects that always veered away from the touchy subject at the last moment. Eventually he had just asked a passing rhino, who gladly divulged to him the secrets of being a male and how babies were made. 'The Talk' was apparently embarrassing for some and perfectly normal for others he had found.

"Yes, duties. Such as marking one's territory and making little lion cubs-" Simba was cut off by a fierce objection from Kovu.

"I already know about that stuff!" Simba was a bit surprised, until he remembered that there was one other male lion in the outlander's pride.

"I see... and how do you do those things," Kovu looked aghast.

"You mean you don't know?" Simba chuckled, _Of course I know silly, I just want to know if __**you **__know. _Kovu sighed, "Guess, I'll have to tell _you _how it's done," Kovu cleared his throat, Simba had stopped and laid down in the tall grass to hear his lecture. "Obviously, when two lions love each other very much, the stork brings them a bundle full of joy and misery. The end," Simba rolled over onto his back with uncontrolled laughter. Kovu frowned at the older male in confusion, "What? You're the one who doesn't know about it," Simba looked at him upside down from his position on the ground. Slowly, Simba got off his back and sat facing the younger lion.

"That's not how it works Kovu," he said in an almost mocking tone. Kovu looked blandly at the lion king,

"Oh yeah? Then enlighten me, oh great one," his voice dripping in sarcasm.

Somewhere else over the savanna a bird slept peacefully in it's nest... Only to be awoken to a large racket.

"WHAT?" nearby birds flew away out of their trees into the afternoon air. "That can't be right... It sounds painful," Kovu seemed a little disgusted with Simba's brief, but informative, description of the way lions mate. Kovu's teacher smiled, as he walked over to one of the nearby trees and marked it as his territory.

"Time for some paws-on learning," he muttered. Soon he could see the changes in Kovu's stoic demeanor. "What's wrong Kovu?" Simba asked with false concern, "You seem somewhat... anxious," he smiled and came closer to his prey. Kovu pretended to ignore the question only shifting slightly to the left, away from Simba's gaze. But in doing so, he had revealed that his sex was peeking out of its protective sack.

Playfully pouncing on Kovu, Simba wrestled with the younger male, before he himself got pinned to the ground. Kovu laughed and grinned in his face like he had won, but Simba knew better, Kovu had fallen into his trap. Arching his body so that he rubbed against the whole underside of the lion above him, Simba rubbed himself temptingly into his fur. Kovu shivered, something was different now, the air wasn't filled with playful charm as it had before, this was more intense. Simba was mewling and squirming below him... and Kovu himself was slightly enjoying the thrill of power that came with this new side of the lion he was supposed to kill. Stepping off of the older male only seemed to escalate the situation as Simba rolled over onto his stomach and moved his tail aside to expose a twitching place. He jutted his haunches up into the air, whining while swaying them a bit. Kovu's eyes grew dark with instinct and lust as he strode toward the submissive monarch. Stepping over Simba's back with care, he gently bit down and nibbled the back of the full mane. Simba laid completely still in expectation. Lowering himself down, Kovu swiftly entered the wanting entrance awaiting him. A low cry and a large groan came from the two as Kovu was quick to thrust and plunge his way through his hazy view. He bit one of Simba's ears which made the lion red maned lion mewl even more. The end was near as their fluids overflowed and spilled onto the ground.

After a bit of panting laying in the grass together. Simba was smiling in bliss and Kovu laughed a little.

"I can't believe I thought there was actually a stork," he commented. Simba rolled his eyes,

"Nope, just the hornbills and the beetles,"

* * *

"Heeheeheeheehee," Rafiki chuckled to himself while watching the scene that unfolded beneath the base of his humungous baobab tree. "Mufasa, I knew you had a plan but dis is not what I been expecting, no, hee hee," Rafiki went to get his paints to mark a new change in the family of feline monarchs.

* * *

Thanks for Reading!

Love it? Hate it? Want to make a request? Please leave a review to let me know. (Anonymous Reviews Welcome).


End file.
